Circular enclosed fireplaces have been known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,432 describes such a fireplace which I invented and discloses means to impart a rotational motion to intake air to produce a beautiful lighting effect, while at the same time keeping the external windows of the enclosure free of soot. Other circular fireplaces are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,515,122; 3,809,058; 3,768,457; 4,156,418; 3,910,251; and 4,112,913; and 3,260,256. U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,108 discloses an andiron for standing logs in a fire chamber.